This invention is directed to a counting system for seeds, pills and the like and more particularly, a counting system having a dispensing assembly, a singulator assembly and a counting assembly.
Devices for counting seeds, pills and the like are known in the art. Important is the ability to obtain an accurate count at a high speed. While current devices are useful, typically these devices are complex, expensive, and loud. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a counting system that has a simple design and still provides an accurate count at high speed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a counting device that is quiet and less expensive to manufacture and/or use.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.